Construction sites, especially large scale construction sites for office buildings, are increasingly undergoing vandalism. The vandalism extends to property damage as well as the destruction of construction equipment and building materials. In response, property owners and construction companies have attempted to limit access to and/or monitor construction sites. Limiting access is, however, difficult and, in early stages of construction, nearly impossible. Property owners and construction companies have also used monitoring systems to deter vandalism. These attempts have also been in vain. For example, such monitoring systems typically emit an audible alarm upon sensing a particular event, such as motion, and, especially in remote areas, are seldom heard.